Supertalia
by Kay-xP-J14
Summary: Cw's supernatural and Hetalia crossover! When Alfred, a demond hunter meets his gaurdian Angle, named Britannia. Can they beat the devil?
1. Chapter 1 lost and found

Alfred crawled on his bleeding knees in the dark forest. He was covered in his own blood. He had no memory of what happened to him. The only thing he remembers is a deep voice calling out to him, when he escaped. He looked up and saw somebody in the far distance, calling out to him in the chilly air. Was this the deep voice he herd earlier that night? Even before he could find out the answer that floated in his head... he fell to the cold ground. He passed out because of the blood lost.

The angel Britannia went closer to him when he passed out. As he examined the body of the man, he noticed the obvious injuries. He carried him, with difficulty, to a nearby empty cabin and put on some bandages he found onto the injured man. He lay him on the sofa, heating the fireplace while waiting for the man to wake

Alfred woke up. His head was banging from the inside. He sat up even though it hurt like hell. "Who are you? What happened to me?" He looks down at himself. "It looks like I went threw hell. I'm in so much pain."

The angel almost jumped when the man suddenly woke up. He turned around and saw the clueless man looking at himself. "D-Don't do that! You shocked my poor heart!" He walked closer to him. "Well yes, it seems that you just escaped hell itself. Do you remember what happened to you.. or even.. who you are?"

Alfred sat there trying to remember anything he could. "My name is Alfred ... Alfred? Alfred F. Jones" He look up at the man. "I don't remember anything"


	2. Chapter 2 introduction

He held his chin, thinking. "Well, Alfred, you're a pretty lucky man to meet me!" He smiled to him brightly. "But you must be careful though, I fear that they might come after you again, whoever they are."

"Who are you?" Alfred questioned, he looked confussed. "Where the hell did u come from?"

"Oh me?" He smiled to the question and flips his white wings, making a dashing appearance. "I'm glad you ask!" He closed his eyes and chined up. "I am Arthur Kirkland, the angel of Britannia, your guardian from now on! I came from the sky of course!"

"An angle? I didn't know they existed. Well I guess you prove that wrong. Haha!" Alfred smiled to his comment.

Britannia smiled back while slightly flipping his wings. "Well, now you know that I do exist! ... How is your injury, anyway?"

Alfred looks over his body, "well ... I have scratches, bruises, gun shot wonds, and I'm in unbearable pain. Not to good."

He touched the wounds and strong muscular body. "Hmmm.. It's really too bad that I lost my wand ... or I could of already cure in one swing.." He said smiling.

Alfred looked annoyingly at the angle. "Dude, seriously?"

Britannia felt a little strike of thunder, and looked at him with an angry expression. "What do you even mean by that?"

Alfred said really fast with a scared expression. "Nothing, I ment nothing."

"Really?" The angle leaned his face closer to him, narrowing his eyes to the scared human.

Alferd nods yes, shallows hard. "It ment nothing" Is scared at this point.

The angle leaned back, smiling big again. "Well alright then!" He walked around the room, examining. "Are you going to just stay here, or are we going to move?"

*I hope you guys have been enjoying this. I wrote this story long ago, I'v finally started to finish it and publish it on here! I promise that this story will get better! Im just tryin got get the plot started. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3 What just happened?

Alfred slowely got off the couch eyeing the angle. 'His mood changed so quickly. That was scary for a second.' He got to his feet. "I guess, move, we shouldn't be staying in the same place." Alfred then looked out the window, he saw this black smoke racing towards him. "What the hell?" Even before he could act the smoke filled the room. Making his sight black. He felt hands touching him and screaming demonic voices.

The angel was shocked when smoke suddenly filled the room, what was this? This was out of plan! He had to cough and closed his eyes as the smoke was entering his eyes. He also heard the screams. "A-Alfred, stay close to me!" He shouted.

Alfred began to scream as he felt himself being dragged by something unknown. He tried to kick and punch the thing dragging him but there was nothing there but somehow he was being dragged.

The angle heard the scream. "Alfred!" He tried to run to where he heard the voice. When the smoke clears, he looked around, trying to find the other blond. But he wasn't in sight.


	4. Chapter 4 The devil

Alfred comes back as the devil Alfred (just without the horns or tail and the back hair) He walked up behind the angle without him knowing. Grabs hold of the angle,tightly. "Guess who?" He says this with an evil smirk acrossed his face.

The angel didn't even had the change to turn. He struggled hard, kicking and punching the air trying to release himself. "L-Let go of me! How dare you touch the holy angel of Britannia!" He panicked, he was too afraid to notice that it was Alfred or something that looked like Alfred.

Alfred chuckle was he watched the angle struggle. He enjoyed watching the little angle, trying his all his might, to get out of the hold.

"W-What are you going to do with me?! Let go of me I said!" He continued to struggle, flipping his wings hoping that it might hurt him or anything.

"My name is Lucifer" He chuckles abit. "You won't get out of my hold, I don't know what to do with you yet, but I know it's going to be delightful ... For me but not you. He clenches tighter to the angle. "I love to torched the hell out of people but my favorite is torching is ... gods little worriors"

The angle gulped when he heard the last statement. 'Tortured? Will he be tortured?' He shivered slightly, fearing the worst that could happen to him. "W-What do you want from me?! I have nothing against you, if you want to play, go somewhere else!" He looked up to him angrily.

"But I already found my chew toy right here" Alfred Grins evilly at the little Angle.


	5. Chapter 5 Anyone home?

The angle tried to pull himself out of the hold. 'Oh, please make this work.' he thought to himself. "But I don't want to be your toy! I am an angel, y-you devil!" He yelled to the devil.

"I am the devil, I'm glade you know who I am" He smirked evily then pushed the angel onto the ground. He puts his boot onto the angles's chest and presses down hard. "Should I kill you or ... Naw, I'm just gonna kill you"

Britannia paniced."N-No, don't! A-Ackk.. Agh...!" He felt the pain as the boot were pressed on his chest. He grabbed his boot and tried to push it away, but his strength were no match for the devil.

The devil presses harder now than he moves his foot to the angles neck. He pressed hard enough so his neck starts crack. "CRACK! You hear that? It's your head being disconnected from your body" he said while laughing evilly.

Britannia grabbed the boot hard, hoping it would hurt him even just a little. He felt the sharp pain the devil cracking his neck. "A-Ahhhh! Aghh!" He shouted in pain. Feeling hopeless, he hoped that anyone would be there to help him. "A-Alfred.."

The devil stopped but then nealed down to the angle that was in pain, still having a grib on him. "Alfred isn't in here anymore, it's just me"

The Angle opened an eye to look at the devil, trying hard to even breath. "N-No.. I-I don't believe you.. I-I am the guardian.."

He chuckled "A weak one...You didn't even protect him. You did a horrible job" He grabs the angle's collar. "He's gone! I'v taken over this body now."

"Ack!" He felt the horror pain when the devil grabbed his collar. "I-I wasn't weak!.. I-I wasn't.. given enough time.." Britannai looked at him. "A-Alfred, you're still in there, aren't you?!"

The devil shook his head no with a grin. "Nobody's home." He gets up, walks away from him. "In any second, more will be here." He leans up against the wall. Looking like he's in a great amout of pain. He grabs his head. Sits down onto the floor. Whispers to himself in a soft tone. "Get out of me. Stop controlling me."


	6. Chapter 6 Hunter?

The angel rubbed his neck, ouch, it really almost crack. He was surprised that the devil suddenly released him. He slowly sat up and looked at the devil. "..M-More will be here.." He clinched his teeth and looked around the room, searching for his wand. When the devil sat on the floor, he quickly stood up and looked at him. "A-Alfred! Fight him! Don't let him control you!... I-I'll help!" He quickly searched for something around the room, under the sofa, on the shelves. Where is it, where is his magical wand?

Black smoke came out of Alfred. "Agh!" Alfred looks around the room where the smoke is filling it once again. Alfred starts saying a Latin chant. The black smoke goes into the ground and is completely gone. Alfred gets up. Walks over to the angle. "this might sound weird but I need your blood" He gets a pocket knife out and cuts the angle. "sorry but trust me" He pulls the angle over to the wall with him and drawls a symbol on the wall. Than he looks at him. "Sorry" than the black smoke appears again but doesn't come inside. "Haha! It worked!" he see's alittle smoke commig through the cracks "Wait!" he runs into the kitchen "I need salt!" grabs the salt and but a little salt line at the door. Smiles "there! I think we're safe"

"O-Ow!" The angel let out a slight pain when he was cut. "C-Can't you atleast explain to me what's going on?" He looked at the man going back and forth. What is he doing? Why is the smoke gone? He questioned inside. He carefully walked to him, still feeling a little pain on his chest, neck and on the cut. "Alfred, that is you, right?"

"Yup" He smiles. "thanks by the way" He pointed to the window. "Those are Demends, supernatural creatures. I hunt these things, if they cause harm to humans" He walks over to the door. He points to the salt. "Salt ... It keeps them out and us safe" Walks over to the wall and points to the symbol of the angle blood. "I need an angle's blood for this symbol. It's an old Greek symbol that keeps the unwanted away ... Questions?"

Arthur frowned as the young lad explained. He never knew that Alfred knew so much while he knew so little, yet he was the one who supposed to be protecting. "I.. didn't know you were involved in these things." He walked to the wall beside Alfred and touched the symbol that was craved with his blood. He suddenly remembered. "That devil.. Lucifer.. What did he want? He didn't only took over your body, but.. he tried to kill me, didn't he?"

"He shows up all the time. Not just around me but everywhere. He likes to torcher people, it's like his hobby...I don't know how to stop him. He's "the devil" .. " He walks over to the couch, Neal's down and gets into his bag, he signs. "I don't have my book. Crap" He walks back over to Arthur. "I'v been hunting for years now, I can't believe you didn't know, i thought u were my gardian?"

He looked at him, tilting his head. "S-Sorry.. Sometimes I was distracted by.. someone." He scratched his head. "B-Beside.. I am actually your new guardian, your previous guardian is missing and the upper hand are still searching." He looked at him again. "Anyway, lets help me find my wand.. and.. your book, right? I need it to protect us." He pulled his arm.


	7. Chapter 7 - My Curse

Alfred began to search with Arther. "So I had a guardian before you? What makes me so special to have a guardian?" he looked at the angle than starts looking again.

The angle looked up and down, even searching in the fireplace. Where had it gone? "Well.." He began. "You were actually very loved.. And somehow.." He glanced over to him. ".. I'm not sure if it is true, but I heard someone put a curse on you. It was a secret even among the angels, so I didn't know a lot. What I know is I was suddenly chosen as your guardian." He suddenly saw something on the shelf. He jumped and grab it. "..Is this.. your book?"

"What?" Alfred walked over to him, grabs the book. "This is my book! Glade you found it." Starts flipping though the pages, throws the book back into his bag. "Wrong book, I must of left it at my house ... Crap!" Starts looking for the wand. "What's the curse? Do you know any thing else about that?" Lifts up a lose floor bored. Sees something shinning. He grabs it. "hey! I found your wond!" hands him the shinning wond.

Arthur eyes sparkled when Alfred found his wand, so happy that he actually glomped on the bigger man. "Yes! You found it! You found my wand!" He grabbed the wand from his hand and jumped around like a kid. "Now, lets work on some magic!" He waves his wand and said a few spells, making his pains and cuts disappeared along with Alfred's injuries. He then look at Alfred with confidence. "With this, I can finally have my revenge on that Lucifer!"

"Haha! Good!" Alfred said with a smile of joy. "He needs to be taken out!" Walks over to the window. Smiles when he remembers where the book is. He takes out a brick from the wall and pulls out an old book. "Yes!" He opens the book and says a Latin chant. The black smoke disappears. He looks at the other. "Their gone but they will return soon"

"Woahhh~" He looked at Alfred in awe. "So that's where you've been keeping it all along? No wonder I couldn't found it!" He opened the window wide. "So they're gone, right?"

Alfred put his head outside the window then looks around. "Hopefully" he said as he put his head back inside. "Do u know any more about my curse?"

Arthur shouted outside the window. "Hey Lucifer! U win this time, next time I will be the one to break your neck!" He grinned, being confident now that he has his wand and Alfred with him. Then he turned his head and looked at him, only for his eyes to look down afterwards. "...Well.." He paused. "You.. will always be in danger, that's what they told me."

Alfred starts cursing under his breath. Looks at Arthur. "Alright. Well ... That explains a lot." He grabs his bag. "Come on. Let's go" He starts to walks out the door.

Arthur looked at his back. "...I shouldn't tell him that he will die soon.." He whispered to himself. He quickly run outside from the house, through the door, catching up with the man. "Woah, it's really dark out here!" He looked around with Alfred behind him.


End file.
